Blob Girl
Blob Girl is a slime girl encountered in Chapter 2 of Monster Girl Quest. She lives in Undine’s Spring and is one of many slimes who cannot live too far out from the pure area. Despite having a cold attitude, and being a slime, she is very voracious, carnivorous, and dissolves men after feeding on them traditionally. Apparently, her consistency is comparable to melted cheese, though there is not much else to say about her as her style of feeding is her main feature, though she is more powerful than the Jelly Girl from earlier. Biography Not long before Luka visits Undine's Spring, the Blob Girl devoured a fisherman from Grand Noah. When Luka arrives, the Blob Girl attempts to make him her next meal. She is defeated and sealed into the form of a puddle. Monsterpedia Entry “A carnivorous monster of the slime race. The Blob Girl herself is made up of digestive juices. Any prey who’s taken into her body will never escape. As the man is stuck inside of her body, his semen is squeezed out while he’s slowly digested. Her tone is light and friendly, but she’s extremely brutal. She seems to get sadistic pleasure from dissolving and feeding on men. She rarely wanders outside of her habitat, but is extremely dangerous.” Attacks Blob Spread: Normal attack. Will trigger a lower body bukkake on losing. Blob Draw: Normal attack. Will trigger a lower body bukkake on losing. Blob Heaven: Triggers bind status and causes damage. Battle Overview Blob Girl is mostly a filler battle, she possesses no real difficult attack patterns and is relatively straight forward. Neither does she have any skills to get a one hit KO, her limited move pool only allows her to attack Luka in a few ways and to put him in a bind. That said, her bind is difficult to get out of and will cause more considerable damage, so Gnome would be recommended to stack the odds in Luka’s favor but is not necessarily needed. Simply keep attacking and use Meditation as needed. If Luka loses to her, she will envelop him up to his neck, using her body to force him to ejaculate before sucking him fully inside her and dissolving him. Evaluation “This time you were actually eaten by a slime... It seems you enjoy being treated as nothing but a food supply. Gnome is required for this fight. If you're captured in her sticky body, your normal strength is not good enough to break free. Since it's an instant loss if she grabs you without Gnome, you must make sure Gnome is always summoned. Like the other slime, Sylph's evasion chance is too low for her to be worthwhile. Now go, oh brave Luka. Eradicate all those slimes that would eat humans.” Trivia *Blob Girl seems to be based on the monster from the film, “The Blob”, where an extraterrestrial, in the form of a lump of gooey mass, dissolves and absorbs people. *Blob Girl is the only non-boss slime who devours Luka. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Slimes Category:Undine’s Spring Category:Voracious Monsters